


Guter Junge, Credence

by Jessica_Graves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, it doesnt really matter here, kitten credence, percival might be gellert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Percival trifft Credence täglich in der gleichen Gasse und gibt ihm, was er braucht. Im Gegenzug nimmt sich Graves, wonach es ihm verlangt und Credence ist zu hungrig nach Zuwendung, als dass er es ihm ausschlagen könnte. Percival formt ihn sich zu einem willigen Kitten...Plot? What plot?





	Guter Junge, Credence

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen :3  
> Mein erstes PWP-Oneshot ist fertig, yey! Eine ziemliche Herausforderung für jemanden, der es gewohnt ist, sonst immer volle Storylines und Romane zu schreiben ...  
> Die Aufgabe / Zielsetzung war etwas mit Daddykink zu machen.  
> Tja und das ist dabei herausgekommen <3  
> Viel Spaß ;)  
> Jessica~

„Daddy, nicht!“, wimmerte der Junge auf süßeste Weise, während seine Haut vor Anstrengung verschwitzt glänzte und sich seine Muskeln zitternd anspannten.  
Percival entwich ein kehliges Lachen. „Was ist los, Kitten?“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr und der Junge erzitterte in seinen Armen, weil Percivals Hand sein Glied nun stärker massierte. Ein weiteres hilfloses Wimmern entwich seinen Lippen.  
„N-nicht“, flehte er, „H-hör auf… Bitte“ Er keuchte und atmete schwer.  
„Du sagst das eine und meinst das andere“, raunte ihm Percival zu und biss ihm spielerisch in den Hals. Dem Jüngeren entwich ein heiserer Aufschrei.  
„Sag mir, wie sehr du es willst“, verlangte Percival und seine Hand wanderte vom Glied des Anderen hinunter zu seinem Hoden. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und begann, ihn sanft zu kneten.  
Der Junge wimmerte erneut. „B-bitte… Nicht mehr…“ Feine Schweißtropfen liefen ihm die Schläfen hinunter, die sein verführerisches Äußeres und seinen verruchten berauschten Blick nur verstärkten. Hilflos wand er sich, eingesperrt zwischen Percival und der Wand.  
„Warum nicht, Kitten?”, fragte Percival sanft und seine Zähne gruben sich erneut in die weiche Haut unter Credences Ohr. Zischend sog der Junge die Luft ein.  
„We-weil…“, begann er, doch er brachte den Satz nicht zu ende, zu beschäftigt war er mit Stöhnen, Keuchen und Wimmern.  
Sie standen in der gleichen Gasse, in der sie sich seit einigen Wochen immer wieder trafen... Percivals Hand in Credences Hose und der Junge ein wimmerndes, flehendes Bündel in seinen Armen, das sich wand, ihm zu entkommen suchte und sich zugleich gegen ihn drängte.  
„Böser Junge, Credence“, knurrte Percival und grub einen Moment lang seine Fingernägel in Credences Glied, sodass der Junge aufjaulte. „Du weißt, dass du mir in einem ganzen Satz antworten sollst.“  
Er atmete flach und nickte schwach, willig zu gehorchen. „Entschuldige, Daddy“, wimmerte er und bei der Anrede lief Percival erneut ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken und sein eigener Schwanz zuckte in gieriger Vorfreude. „Also?“, fragte er nach, als einige Zeit verging und nichts kam. Credence wand sich erneut, obwohl ihm dort, wo er stand, nicht allzu viel Platz blieb. Die Knie zitterten bereits so stark, dass er sich nicht mehr allein auf den Beinen gehalten hätte, wenn Percival ihn nicht mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die Wand gedrückt hätte, so sehr, dass er sich kaum rühren konnte.  
„Ich-ich werde kommen“, hauchte er und sein Gesicht glühte vor Scham über diese Worte.  
„Das habe ich dir nicht erlaubt“, raunte ihm Percival bedrohlich ins Ohr und leckte dann Credences Ohrmuschel entlang.  
„Aber-ngh!“, stöhnte Credence, weil Percival ihn nun erneut entschieden massierte. „Bitte... ich kann nicht mehr“, keuchte er atemlos.  
„Ich werde dich bestrafen müssen, wenn du ohne meine Erlaubnis kommst. Das weißt du, nicht wahr, Kitten?“  
Credence biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und nickte, während seine Augen feucht wurden. Er war ohnehin nah am Wasser gebaut. Die Anstrengung, seinen Orgasmus zurück zu halten, obwohl er so entschieden gereizt wurde, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Sie liefen ihm in glitzernden Perlen über die Wangen und verstärkten nur sein unschuldiges, reines Antlitz. Es stand im starken Kontrast zu den schmutzigen Dingen, zu denen Percival ihn trieb.  
„Bitte“, hauchte er verzweifelt und grub die Hände in Percivals Mantel. Er zog hilfesuchend daran und sein Mund suchte, um Erbarmen flehend, den des Anderen.  
„Shhht, kein Betteln, Credence“, sagte Percival in sanftem Tadel und wischte ihm mit der freien Hand die Tränen von den Wangen. Seine Worte entlockten Credence ein verzweifeltes Wimmern.  
Erneut vergrub Percival sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Jüngeren und sog seinen Duft ein, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals drückte. „Halte noch ein bisschen aus“, sagte er und seinen Worten folgte ein entschiedeneres Massieren, das Credence erzittern ließ. Er stöhnte und Percival war froh über die Schweigezauber, die er zuvor über die Gasse geworfen hatte.  
Percival hatte nicht vor, es Credence leicht zu machen. Er drängte ihm zwei Finger seiner freien Hand in den Mund und als der Junge bereitwillig daran saugte und sie mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete, entwich ihm ein ungeduldiges Knurren. Percival entzog ihm die Finger wieder, schob Credences Hose ein Stück tiefer und suchte mit der Hand nach seinem Eingang. Als er ihn fand, drückte er prüfend einen Finger gegen die Rosette. Credence entwich ein Wimmern, das zwischen verzweifelt und sehnsüchtig mäanderte. Erst zuckte er zurück, dann drängte er sich dagegen und nahm Percivals Finger in sich auf. Percival entwich ein Lachen. „Du bist so gierig heute“, kommentierte er und schob den zweiten Finger hinterher. Credence keuchte zur Antwort, ehe er sich erneut hart auf die Lippe bis. Seine Zähne gruben sich so tief hinein, dass sie begann zu bluten.  
Das hielt seinen Orgasmus nicht auf. Er ergoss sich unter einem Klagelaut heiß in Percivals Hand, zitternd und heftig atmend.  
Percival nahm die Hände fort und schüttelte in sanftem Tadel den Kopf, während er einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Credence, mein Junge“, sagte er und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich, während er auf Credence hinabsah, der von den Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus und seinem schlechten Gewissen bebte, „Ich hatte es dir nicht erlaubt.“  
Mit einem Zauber reinigte er seine Hände und die Flecken, die Credence auf seiner Kleidung hinterlassen hatte.  
Der Junge schauderte und drängte sich weiter gegen die Wand, die Wangen vor Scham ganz rot und die Augen überlaufend vor Tränen. „E-es tut mir leid“, wimmert er, doch für Entschuldigungen war es jetzt zu spät.  
Percival griff ihn an den Schultern. „Du kennst die Strafe“, sagte er ruhig, weil es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sich der Junge nicht an seine Anweisungen gehalten hatte, „Auf die Knie.“ Und er drängte ihn hinunter, bis Credences Gesicht nach an Percivals Hose war.  
So eifrig, wie Credence dem Befehl nachkam, konnte man meinen, er wollte diese Strafe. Percivals Mundwinkel zuckten, während er beobachtete, wie Credence mit zitternden Fingern seine Hose öffnete und sein Glied herausholte. Allein der Anblick von ihm dort unten, wie er die Lippen um den breiten Schaft legte und unsicher die Zunge wandern ließ, war es wert, ihn so weit getrieben zu haben. Credence befeuchtete ihn, reizte ihn und versuchte, ihn tief in sich aufzunehmen. Allerdings schien er alles, was er bereits gelernt hatte, vergessen zu haben. Percival fühlte, dass sich seine Geduld dem Ende neigte. Er legte Credence die Hände auf den Hinterkopf. „Tiefer, Kitten“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang bereits kehlig, „Das hatten wir schon geübt.“ Und er drängte sich bis zum Anschlag in Credences Mund hinein.  
Credence, der keine Zeit hatte, zu reagieren, verkrampfte sich augenblicklich und krallte die Hände haltsuchend in Percivals Oberschenkel. Percival fühlte, wie sich seine Kehle eng um Percivals Glied legte. Einen Moment lang seufzte Percival auf und zog sich zurück.  
Credence hustete unterdrückt und sein Würgereiz überkam ihn.  
„Atmen“, sagte Percival ruhig und schaute schmunzelnd zu Credence hinunter, dem die Tränen der Anstrengung über Wangen liefen. Er ließ ihm eine Sekunde, ehe er sich erneut in ihn trieb und dabei sagte: „Schlucken.“  
Credence kam den Anweisungen nach, noch immer verkrampft und sich an ihm festhaltend. Er schloss die Augen, als müsste er sich konzentrieren, aber er wehrte sich nicht. Percival bemerkte bei dem dritten oder vierten Stoß, dass Credence langsam wieder in den Rhythmus fand, den er ihm antrainiert hatte. Er zog die Geschwindigkeit an und hielt Credence dabei weiterhin unnachgiebig am Hinterkopf fest.  
„Sieh mich an“, verlangte er kehlig und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als Credence dieser Forderung nachkam und mit roten Wangen und feuchten Augen zu ihm hinaufschaute. Es war zu köstlich, um jetzt schon aufzuhören. „Guter Junge“, schnurrte er zufrieden, trieb sich noch ein paar Mal in ihn hinein, genoss das Gefühl von Credences Kehle, wie sie sich eng um ihn legte und zog sich dann ganz aus ihm heraus.  
„Komm wieder hoch, Credence“, sagte er beinahe sanft und Credence, der wohl beweisen wollte, wie folgsam er sein konnte, rappelte sich eilig auf und stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, den nackten Hintern Richtung Percival und die Hände links und rechts neben seinem Kopf auf die kalte Mauer gelegt.  
„Braves Kitten“, schnurrte Percival, trat hinter ihn und legte ihm die Hände auf die weiche Hüfte. Er strich darüber, was Credence ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Percivals Mundwinkel zuckten. Der Junge war so bedürftig… Anfangs hatte Percival noch geglaubt, dass er ihn mit dem, was er tat, überfordern würde. Aber mittlerweile hatte er erkannt, dass Credence immer nach mehr dürstete, wenn es um Zuneigung ging. Nichts war ihm zu schmutzig oder zu verrucht, solange man ihm versicherte, dass man es aus Wohlwollen tat. Das kam Percival mehr als recht.  
Er ließ die Hände von Credences Hüfte zu seinem Hintern wandern, strich darüber und knetete ihn, während er ihm sein hartes Glied entgegendrängte und damit gegen seinen Eingang stieß. Credence rührte sich nicht. Er wartete ab, wie ein wachsames Kaninchen, folgsam, unterwürfig und flach atmend. Percival mochte das. Während er sich vorschob und seine Eichel durch den engen Muskelring trieb, beugte er sich vor und biss Credence sanft in den Nacken. Credence sog die Luft ein – ob wegen des Bisses oder Percivals Schwanz, war schwer zu sagen, doch der Laut bestätigte Percival. Er griff ihn härter an der Hüfte und schob sich ganz in ihn hinein, was Credence aufkeuchen ließ.  
„D-daddy“, stöhnte er und drängte sich ihm entgegen.  
Percival lachte leise. „So bedürftig“, bemerkte er sanft, zog sich ein Stück heraus und trieb sich dann stärker in Credence hinein. Der Junge legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. „Nghh.. Gott“, keuchte er.  
Percival richtete sich auf, hob die Hand und ließ sie auf Credences Hintern niederfahren, was den Jungen zusammenschrecken ließ und ihn für einen Moment noch enger machte. „Böser Junge, Credence“, sagte Percival tadelnd und trieb sich erneut so hart in ihn, dass Credence heiser aufschrie, „Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du keine anderen Namen außer meinen nennen sollst.“  
Credence keuchte, ballte die Hände, mit denen er sich an der Mauer abstützte, zu Fäusten und wimmerte. „Ent-schuldigung… Daddy“, winselte er.  
Percival rammte sich in ihn und Credence jaulte auf, während er erneut den Kopf in den Nacken warf. Dann beugte sich Percival wieder zu ihm vor und sagte nah an seinem Ohr: „Ich möchte so etwas nicht noch einmal hören. Haben wir uns verstanden, Kitten?“ Seine Stöße wurden ein wenig sanfter, langsamer, beinahe quälender. Er fühlte, wie sich Credence ihm hungrig entgegendrängte. Dann nickte er.  
„Ja, Daddy“, seufzte er sehnsüchtig, „Verzeih mir, Daddy.“  
Schmunzelnd behielt Percivals das langsame Tempo bei. Er richtete sich wieder auf, blickte auf Credence hinunter, der halb nach vorn gegen die Mauer gebeugt war und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Credence versuchte, ihm entgegenzukommen, weil es ihm offensichtlich nicht schnell genug ging.  
„Beweis es mir“, verlangte Percival leise, „Wie sehr es dir leidtut.“ Und er verharrte ganz in Credence, ohne sich zu bewegen. Credence wimmerte. Seine Muskeln krampften sich um Percival, massierten ihn, versuchten, ihn näher zu ziehen und Percival musste sich beherrschen, um nicht von allein wieder zuzustoßen. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken schien Credence verstanden zu haben, was er von ihm verlangte. Langsam und linkisch, in ruckartigen, ungeübten Bewegungen setzte sich seine Hüfte in Bewegung und er drängte sich erst Percival entgegen, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder ein Stückweit freizugeben. Dann schob er sich erneut gegen ihn. Das flache, angestrengte Keuchen, das Credence dabei entwich, war unterbrochen von einigen sehnsüchtigen und teilweise frustrierten Seufzern und leisem Wimmern. Percivals schmunzelte.  
„B-bitte“, bettelte Credence nach einiger Zeit und die Frustration darüber, dass er nicht die Befriedigung erfuhr, die er sich ersehnt hatte, schwelte deutlich unter der Oberfläche, „Daddy, bitte.“  
Er drehte den Kopf, um Percival über seine Schulter hinweg anzusehen und sein flehender Blick erregte Percival nur zusätzlich.  
Er streckte eine Hand nach der Wange des Jungen aus und strich sanft darüber. „Was möchtest du, Credence?“, fragte er sanft, aber auch in seiner Stimme schwang mühsam beherrschte Erregung mit.  
„Ich… ich möchte…“ Credence schluckte und schloss einen Moment die Augen, während sein Gesicht feuerrot anlief. Doch er kannte das Spiel bereits. Wenn er etwas wollte, musste er es aussprechen.  
„Ich möchte, dass …. du mich nimmst... Schnell… und hart.“ Seine Worte klangen verwegen, aber obwohl Credence sie so scheinbar leicht über die Lippen brachte, hatte sich das dunkle Rot seiner Wangen bereits bis zu den Ohren ausgebreitet.  
„So ein guter Junge“, lobte Percival, beugte sich erneut vor und schlang die Arme um Credences Brust, während er sich wieder selbst in die feuchte Enge stieß. Credences Keuchen klang ihm in den Ohren und Percivals Ungeduld wuchs abermals. Er richtete sich auf, erhöhte das Tempo und der Junge stöhnte auf. Mit jedem Stoß wurde Percival schneller und kraftvoller. Er hielt Credence an den Hüften fest, um sich besser in ihn hineintreiben zu können. Und jedes Mal stöhnte Credence lauter und flehender. Die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, erregten Percival zusätzlich. Er spürte, wie sich der Druck in ihm verstärkte. Credence unter ihm erbebte. Noch ein paar weitere Stöße und er sackte wimmernd ein Stück zusammen, während seine Muskeln zuckten und unkontrolliert krampften, weil er bereits zum zweiten Mal gekommen war. Mühsam hielt er sich auf den zitternden Beinen. Percival legte alle Kraft in die letzten Stöße, die Credence in seinem Nachbeben weiterreizten und leise aufschreien ließen und als er schließlich selbst kam, entwich auch ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Er fühlte den Rausch über sich hinwegrollen, während er Credence festhielt, der noch immer zitterte und bebte und genoss die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus.  
Die Befriedigung, die einsetzte, ließ ihn leise seufzen. Zufrieden blickte er zu Credence herunter, der schwach sich schwach an der Wand abstützte und versuchte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
Bevor Credence zu anhänglich werden konnte – denn es lag in seinem Naturell – löste sich Percival von ihm, zog sich aus ihm heraus und reinigte mit einem Wink seiner Hand jegliche Spuren. Er schloss in einem Anflug von kühler Sachlichkeit seine Hose und seinen Mantel, während er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie sich Credence fahrig umwandte und mit einer Mischung aus Befriedigung, Enttäuschung und schlechtem Gewissen ebenfalls damit begann, sich anzuziehen. Als seine Hose verschlossen war und sein Hemd wieder einigermaßen saß, klaubte er die Flugblätter der Second Salemer auf, die er heute verteilen sollte. Er wich Percivals Blick aus und wirkte, als wäre ihm nach Weinen zumute.  
Percival hatte es sich nie zur Gewohnheit gemacht, nach ihren Sexabenteuern in seiner Mittagspause allzu lang zu verweilen. Das wusste Credence. Und es enttäuschte ihn.  
Percival trat auf ihn zu, legte ihm eine Hand unters Kinn und hob es an. Mit feuchten Augen blickte Credence zu ihm auf, unsicher und traurig.  
„Nicht weinen, mein Junge“, sagte Percival sanft und wischte ihm die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Er senkte den Kopf zu einem letzten Kuss und Credence, der bereits jetzt wieder nach mehr dürstete, drängte sich ihm flehend entgegen, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Percival griff ihn an den Schultern und schob ihn ein Stück von sich, während er ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn setzte.  
„Bleib tapfer, Credence“, raunte er ihm zu, „Daddy wird bald wieder da sein.“ Und mit diesen Worten löste er sich endgültig, trat einen Schritt zurück und disapparierte.


End file.
